


Два крыла

by Theonya



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Подскажи осколками в сердце, ангел-хранитель, как не потерять наши хрупкие два крыла?..
Kudos: 1





	Два крыла

Она всегда грустна. Целует напротив сердца, ласково, нежно, едва касаясь, а потом прижимается головой, обессилено склоняясь. Я знаю, почему она демонстрирует слабость такой глупой и смешной мне.  
Она ненавидит меня.  
Направляя меч на Шумовых монстров, она с удовольствием представляет там меня. Наивную, радостную, бросающую слова на ветер дурочку, сладкую, как леденец, которая не приложила никаких усилий к тому, чтобы стать Поющим воином. Ту, что была спасена.  
Она любила ту, что не смогла спасти.  
Их общее настоящее — я. Живущая прошлым и ушедший к звездам ангел воплотились воедино.

Люблю смотреть на небо.  
Днем — это Мику: добрая, теплая, любимая, мой солнечный свет, дающий силы, когда на миг поднимаешь взгляд в бесконечном бою. Она никуда не уйдет и будет рядом всегда, несмотря на отговорки и тайны. Хочется жить просто потому, что она есть. Хочется стать лучше и оберегать, ведь она прекрасна.  
Ночью — это Цубаса: холодная, далекая, злая, виноватая. Она все время убегает за свое: «Мое тело — оружие», в доспехах силы и строгости она выглядит так, будто не чувствует ни боли, ни ран, ни потерь. Будто ей все равно. И все сделает сама, не давая коснуться лишний раз. Ее голос идеально звучит, не требуя ни с кем дуэта. Потому что больше — не с кем. Она не считает меня подругой, но для моего восхищения этого и не нужно.  
Мои два крыла.  
Интересно, была ли Канаде для нее светом?  
Смогу ли я рассеять ее тьму?  
И что мне делать, когда в этой ночи будет падать самая ценная душе звезда?  
Подскажи осколками в сердце, ангел-хранитель, как не потерять наши хрупкие два крыла?..

11.11.2013


End file.
